Transfiguration
by lys phillips
Summary: Summary: Through suspension of disbelief, Nita and Kit attend a Hogwarts' Transfiguration class. Kit makes the mistake of trying to see a world of wands and magic words through the eyes of a wizard serving the Powers That Be.


**A/N: I don't own the Young Wizards series or the Harry Potter Series.**

**Summary: Through suspension of disbelief, Nita and Kit attend a Hogwarts' Transfiguration class. Kit makes the mistake of trying to see a world of unicorns and magic words through the eyes of a wizard serving the Powers That Be. **

**Transfiguration**

Kit had been holding back a persistent smirk all day. That they wore _robes _and the teacher witches wore pointed hats was enough to fuel a few giggling fits. Everything was so _surreal_, so straight out of a children's novel or a Disney movie. He half expected to see a fairy godmother burst through the windows of the Transfiguration window and begin casting spells turning mice into men and pumpkins in carriages. _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo._

_But you admit that this is cool, _Nita thought to him from across the room.

_Unreal_, he thought. _Hard to believe that the Powers That Be birthed this_ and _wizardry. This sort of magic is completely impractical._

Nita mind-shrugged. _Agreed. Completely. But the candy is delicious. Gotta love chocolate frogs._

She was teasing him, so Kit allowed her a sarcastic _Ha-ha_. Then he turned back to the task at hand. Turning a glass of water into a goblet of grape juice.

Kit was briefly reminded of Jesus and his feat of turning water to wine. He was expected to perform a miracle associated with the savior of the world aided only by a wooden stick whose magic was drawn from the fur of a mythical creature and Latin-derived words.

_This is impossible_, Kit frowned.

_Apparently not,_ Nita seemed equally frustrated. She whipped her head around the room. _Everyone else is getting along okay. Hermione's managed to do it. How? How can you--_

_--make something completely transform into something else? _Kit finished for her.

_That's like saying, okay, you've been one way your entire existence, now let's try being another. _

_Water's too stubborn for that. _Kit thought wryly. His mind flickered back to his Ordeal in which he and Nita were forced to negotiate with air. Making it _harden_ had been one thing. If their job had been to transform it into, say, helium gas, their Ordeal would have lasted much longer.

"You are not water," Kit murmured in the Speech, neglecting his borrowed wand.

Though the water was not technically a sentient being and didn't have "thoughts", Kit suddenly felt a confusion emitting from the direction of all the tiny water molecules. It seemed to say, _I'm not?_

"No, you're not. You're grape juice. You're purple and sticky and… grape flavored. Artificially flavored, sometimes, unless you're Juicy Juice and supposedly a hundred percent juice."

_For a hundred percent kids, _Nita said laughing at Kit's futile attempt at persuading the water into juice.

"Very good, Ms. Callahan."

Kit was snapped from his thoughts as Professor McGonagall complimented his partner. He peered over the desks to inspect the scene. Nita smiled with less-than-innocence as McGonagall moved on to see the other students' progress.

_How did you—_. Two seconds ago, Nita had been just as frustrated as Kit. Now she shimmied a victory dance at having gotten past the hurdle of the _impossibility_ of this world's magic. Something was wrong.

_I must know your secret, _Kit thought-pleaded.

_I asked the lettuce._

As though _that_ wasn't cryptic. Kit prepared to bombard his partner with a barrage of unhappy thoughts and threats and _Tell me right now_'s when it suddenly dawned on him.

_Oh._

_Yup._

_In your—_

_Third shelf._

_ Thanks, Neets._

Kit reached into his pocket and took out a keychain of ready-made spells. He shifted through one and picked a glowing zipper. A few words in the Speech and a glide of the zipper across the air under his desk provided him with an other space pocket, direct route to Nita's fridge.

_It's Juicy-Juice,_ Nita thought, barely able to contain her mental-laughter.

_My favorite._

Kit dumped the water into the other space pocket, ignoring the fact that it landed on some three-day-old chicken, and poured the grape juice into the glass. He had just enough time to stash the bottle back into Nita's refrigerator, zip up the other space pocket and don a look of _I Totally Did That Myself_ before McGonagall drifted past to inspect his assignment progress.

The professor reached for the cup and brought it to her lips. Before taking a sip, she shot Kit an inquisitive and slightly threatening look, communicating with only a quirk of her eyebrow that this had better be good. McGonagall swallowed.

"Nice work, Mr. Rodriguez."

Kit thought briefly about feeling guilty for cheating, but then thought of all the glasses of water than now had severe identity crises, and that wiped his conscience. At least he'd spared his glass that mental confusion.

_Algebra makes sense. _Kit thought longingly of his own school rather than the one Harry, Hermione and Ron attended.

_But, ooh, look, Divination's next period. From what Harry's told me, you can find all the sense and understanding you need in my teacup._

Kit groaned.

**A/N: Thinking about and reading through YW/HP crossovers made me once again aware of the severe difference in magical practices of the two worlds. Neither of these worlds was made with the other in mind so YW thinking _wouldn't_ work for HP situations. The point of this fic is to kind of bring light to fics who try to fit them together so easily, even if I'm guilty of liking said crossovers and even _writing _one.  
**


End file.
